


I hit a night-boy?

by patchhasthehiccups



Category: Hiccup Haddock - Fandom, Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Jack Frost - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dreamworks, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Multi, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, how to train your dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchhasthehiccups/pseuds/patchhasthehiccups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup, Trying to take down the Night-fury ends up hitting A boy named Jack Frost instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hit a night-boy?

Hiccup: I stood there waiting for the Night fury to show it's self... when suddenly there was a flash of a blue-ish light, so i shot. As a confirmation I heard a scream from the beast."Yes, i hit it!"

             The next day I went to look for my kill. An hour went by with nothing, then I found skid marks. They were small, for a thought to be big dragon, and there was some ice and frost around it _how odd?_ I thought _maybe its a snow dragon...cool!_ while writing down my observations I tripped over a weird looking stick, kicking it into a big ditch. I jumped down down into it but saw nothing except more frost and ice.

Jack: uhhhhh....

Hiccup: Hearing the noise it had to be the beast so I turned as fast as I could, about to carve out the creatures heart...but when i saw it all I could do was Gasp. it wasn't a dragon, it was a bare-foot blue hooded...Boy..


	2. Who is he?

Hiccup: I just stood there staring at him in shock. Awkwardly I stepped closer and keeled down next to him and started cutting the first rope when his beautiful blue eyes burst open.

Jack: I opened my eyes felling a pull on me. I looked down to see that i'm on the ground, and up to see i'm also in a hole. Finally i looked straight forward to see that there's a small freckled boy staring at me. With my one arm that is now free I reached for my staff; then pointed it at him...but nothing happens.

Hiccup: Oh my Thor this boy is alive! I quickly untie him before he can hit me with the stick. We meet eyes again.

Jack: Scared I jumped up and ran, determined to get away from this boy...  _Maybe he's with Pitch?_ I concluded. Seeing my best bet was to stand in the middle of the pond so I go for it...and strangely, I fell in.

Hiccup: I just stood there looking over the pond where the boy just fell in...nothing happened worried, I ran over to the post and pulled him out of the water.

Jack: I was almost gone...AGAIN but this boy saved me. We just looked into each-others eyes, both relived. I grin and to my astonishment, he gives a grin back too.

Hiccup: His hand is freezing but the waters warm. He grins this grateful grin at me, so I returned the same one. A moment later i'm on solid ground, again looking for this mysterious boy.

Jack: Staring into those deep green eyes I realized he can "see" me. Surprised and Scared I jump up and ran, unable to fly I tried to climb the wall but its too high. I tried to freeze the ground around me so he could not get past... but nothing worked. So I sat on a big rock facing the wall head in hands _what do I do?_

Hiccup: I slowly walked up to him, careful not to get in his personal space. "W-w-whats your n-name?" I asked. " I'm Hiccup." I said offering my hand to him.

Jack: I almost replied but I could not... I just sat there staring at his hand he offered me. I slowly turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. His face filed with curiosity. "You can see me!?"

Hiccup: _He does speak_... I tucked away my hand and replied "Well yea I can see you, you are a person, why would I not see you?"

Jack: "Some people can... but a lot of people cant." I stuck out my hand "Hi i'm J-"

Hiccup: I ripped my hand out of my pocket so quick my knife accidentally fall out of it, then like normal he was gone again.

Jack: I was hoping this little Hiccup fellow was not working with Pitch but of course he is. I knew it was to good to be true. Damn Pitch you just had to sent the adorable kid, with beautiful eyes and a cute name after me.

Hiccup: When i turned around he was walking away. He looked sad... who is he? "Hay were are you going? wait up!"

Jack: i whipped around pointing the top half of my staff in his face. "You are working with Pitch don't hide it i know its true! You got me ok mission accomplished and you broke my staff. So just do your job and leave me here to die." I laid down on a pile of grass and closed my eyes.

Hiccup: _Who's Pitch? What a weird name_. The more and more this guy talked the more i am interested in finding more out about him. I opened my mouth to say something but he was drifted off already, and it was getting late. So i went home and to bed thinking about this mystical boy.


	3. He has a name "Jack Frost"

**J:**   I did not sleep well that night but when i did all i saw was that Hiccup fellow and Pitch. The next morning i spent looking for the other half of my staff. No luck. *crack* I wiped around and he was there.

 **H:**   After nearly dying at dragon training i decided to sneak out with my sketch book and go investigate the blue hooded boy. I observed him from a distance for a wile... taking notes. I observed that he flings his hands alot and that, that stick is important to him. It also looks as if he talks to the sky? And i already know he does not swim. But what strikes me off is the fact that he is barefoot and his hare is so white with eyes a deep blue( not a common color). I stood up to walk down to him but i slipped on ice from yesterday causing me to step on a stick. "ice? Its not even winter/cold season yet." then i realized the ice showed up after he got here.

 **J:**   "What do you want? i told you yesterday you had me" the boy was slowly walking closer to me so i slowly started walking backwards till i hit the wall and fell staring up at him. He then backed away a little and sat down facing me.

 **H:**  he looks so frighted. I pulled out a chicken wing from breakfast and set it in front of him. ""I don't know who you are, or how you got here, and i can promise you i have no idea who Pitch is ether. I don't want to hurt you." He was making a snowflake in the snow when i looked back at him. "Who are you?"

 **J:**  "Now you sound like North." i said with a chuckle. " I'm J-"

 **H:**   Don't move there's a bird on your head ill get it."

 **J:**   Oh Hiccup no! that's Baby tooth." I grabbed her in my hand. "Whats up Baby tooth?"

 **H:**  He is talking to a bird? I must be dreaming this  is all just a dream.

 **J:**  "Baby tooth this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is Baby tooth." " Shes a tooth fairy." " she said that Pitch is here looking for me. I must hide" i said getting up. " Oh and i'm Jack, Jack Frost...Hay have you happen to seen the other half to my staff?"

 **H** :  You mean that weird looking stick i tripped over?" I walked over and picked it up. Then he ripped it out of my hands.

 **J:**   "Don't touch it! Ever! you already broke it once so now i don't have the power to beat Pitch!"

 **H:**   "Um ok then Jack. I got to go i have dragon training i guess you can come but you have to hide/stay low." Jack Frost. why does his name sound so familiar.

 **J:**  Yeah i would love to go to this...dragon training?" "What is dragon training?"

 **H** :  "Ill tell you on the way there...So Jack Frost huh?"

 **J:**   "Yup"

 **H:**   "That's a weird name..No offence."

 **J:**   "Says the one named Hiccup."

 **H:**   *giggles*

 **J:**   I made him laugh! Yes!


End file.
